Hojas en Blanco
by KuchikiLovesChappy
Summary: Ichigo encuentra hojas en blanco en su mochila ¿que significa? ¿de quien son? U U mal summary pero pasen y lean inspirado en el cap 25 del manga de Ouran High School Host Club


**Bueno este fic está inspirado en un capitulo de Ouran High School Host Club que pertenece a ****Bisco Hatori****, supongamos que esta parte de la historia pasa por la saga Arrancar la llegada(ya que Rukia sique con ellos y ahora duerme con Yuzu y Karin)y que los vizards desaparecieron de la nada junto con los Arrancar y que el padre de Ichigo no tiene tanto tiempo para estar con ellos por el trabajo solo rara vez logra estar con ellos si no esta historia carecería de sentido, bueno espero les guste**

**Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen estos pertenecen a Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p>Era un día normal Ichigo y Rukia caminaban hacia la escuela y al llegar se escuchaban unos pasos y gritos.<p>

-¡ICHIGO! Buenos di…..- este fue interrumpido por un puñetazo por parte de Ichigo.

-Maldición Ichigo porque me tratas a si- dijo sollozando el peli café

- si no corrieras y gritaras de esa manera hacia el tal vez no lo haría- dijo Mizuiro con teléfono en mano el cual nunca soltaba

-¡Pero...- fue interrumpido por la voz de Orihime que acababa de llegar con Tastuki

-Hola Kurasaki-kun, Kuchiki-san -

-Hola Inoue – dijeron al uni sonido

-¡Chico tomen sus asientos!- había llegado la maestra a si que todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares

-Abran su libro en la pagina….- fue lo único que escucho Ichigo se distrajo al ver que en su libreta había una hoja…. Pero esta estaba en blanco, ¡¿qué significaba esto? El no recordaba a verla puesto ahí, así que decidió preguntarle a Rukia

- Oi Rukia-

-¿Qué pasa Ichigo?-

-¿Dejaste una hoja en mis cosas?-

-Ahm… no-

-¿Segura?-

-Claro que si yo recuerdo con detalle todo lo que hago y además no toco tus cosas-

-Bueno solo te preguntaba- había notado su tono un poco enojado por haber dudado de ella por eso que enana tan fastidiosa

-Y yo solo te respondía-

-¡CHICOS!, si tienen algo más interesante que hacer en mi clase pueden salirse-

-Está bien-

Se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron

-Ves por tu culpa nos sacaron-

-¡¿Mi culpa! ¿Quien se preocupa por que una hoja aparece misteriosamente en sus cosas?-

Y empezaba su discusión de cada día…

-¡QUE! ¡Yo jamás dije eso, a demás tú fuiste la que empezó a alzar la voz!-

-¡Pero tú seguiste y por eso no escucharon!-

-chicos- abrió la maestra la puerta- podrían tampoco gritar en el pasillo se siguen escuchando sus gritos y si no se calman los mandare a dirección-

Solo con eso se lograron calmar un rato no querían meterse en problemas

-bueno ya pueden pasar- los 2 entraron y volvieron a tomar sus lugares

-Bueno sigamos con la clase-

Después de varias horas en la escuela estaba terminaba, Ichigo y Rukia regresaban a casa pero en el camino se presento un Hollow, lo derrotaron fácilmente y siguieron con su trayectoria hacia la casa de Ichigo.

-¡ICHIGO!¡HIJO!- grito su padre dirigiéndose a él con un patada voladora Ichigo logro esquivarla y su padre se estrello contra la puerta

- ¿qué haces aquí? es raro que estés en casa-

-Masaki mi hijo no me quiere en casa- dijo sollozando sobre el poster Masaki 4ever

-Ya cállate viejo loco-

-¿Por qué tan tarde Hijo mío? ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo? ¿A dónde Fueron? ¿Paso algo?- bombardeo su padre con tantas preguntas

-Un Hollow eso es todo -

-Recuerda que la cena es a las 7 en punto y que….. Nunca baje la guardia- hiso un movimiento rápido y lo logro tirar

-¡MALDTIO VIEJO LOCO! ¡¿Por qué haces eso? Además ni siquiera han dado las 7 todavía es temprano-

-¡Bueno a preparar la cena se ah dicho!- hablo como si no hubiera pasado nada pasando por alto su error

- ni siquiera se fijo en la hora ¬¬- dijo Ichigo murmurando

Al cabo de una hora ya habían terminado de cenar y lavar los platos Ichigo y Rukia se subieron al cuarto del chico

-Ichigo-

-¿Qué pasa enana?-

-¿Me dijiste… enana?- se noto su aura mala, apretaba su puño y se veía como lograba resaltar su vena

Ichigo trago saliva, ella se había enojado mucho y no le iba ir bien.

Rukia le propino un buen golpe que dejo a Ichigo retorciéndose en el suelo de dolor después de todo se lo merecía Rukia no le había dicho nada malo y él le dijo enana cosa que la enojaba mucho.

- maldición…Rukia…. No era para tanto-

-Te lo mereces por llamarme enana, ahora si me disculpas me voy a mi cuarto- salió cerrando dando un portazo

Luego Isshin subió, abrió la puerta del peli naranja y le dijo a Ichigo

-¿Qué paso Ichigo? ¿Por qué se enojo Rukia-chan?... Si siguen pelando a si nunca tendré nietos-

-¡Maldito viejo pervertido!- le lanzo una almohada

-Ichigo- dijo en un tono serio

-¡¿Y ahora qué pasa?-

-tengo que ver cosas sobre nuestra clínica a sí que estos días voy a estar muy ocupado-

-Siempre lo estas-

-¡Bueno cuidas a mis 3 hijas!-

- Si claro lo que digas-

Ichigo se recostó en su cama se puso a escuchar música y se quedo dormido

* * *

><p>La alarma sonó y Ichigo bajo a desayunar<p>

-Onii-chan Buenos días-

-Hola Yuzu, Karin ¿Y el viejo?-

-Ya se fue- dijo Karin

-ya veo-

-Hola-

-Rukia ohaio-

-Ohaio Yuzu, Karin-

-Buenos días-

Ya habían desayunado ahora se dirigían hacia la escuela nuevamente y se repetía su rutina diaria, cuando estaba por empezar la clase Ichigo volvió a sacar sus cosas y volvían a estar esta vez 2 hojas las vio y estaban en blanco, definitivamente alguien le estaba jugando una broma, y fue lo mismo al día siguiente pero esta vez solo una, en el recreo Ichigo le comento a sus amigos

-Ichigo no se te ah ocurrido que puede estar algo escrito en tinta invisible- dijo Ishida

Que tonto había sido nunca le pasó eso por la mente

-Veo que nunca se te ocurrió eh-

-Cállate-

-Es una tinta invisible no se ve cuando escribes pero si cuando la calientas- la eh usado mucho dijo Keigo inspeccionando las hojas

- me las permites tantito- se las paso a Tatsuki -Ahm… no es juego de naranja-

-¡¿Jugo de Naranja?¡- las Olio Ichigo definitivamente olían a naranja

-yo traigo un encendedor- Ishida lo saco de su bolsillo –ahora permíteme las hojas- Ichigo se las dio de mala gana estaba enojado por haber sido tan torpe

Poco a poco se podía notar que era lo que las notas decían

* * *

><p>Querido Ichigo<p>

Me he enterado de que te interesas por manares y cosas comunes, a si que trate de usar la escritura termolábil*

-papa

* * *

><p>Querido Ichigo<p>

Volvamos a cenar juntos uno de estos días

-papa

* * *

><p>Querido Ichigo<p>

Esta naranja esta jugosa

-papa

* * *

><p>Querido Ichigo<p>

¿Cuando vas a contestar mis cartas?

-papa

* * *

><p>-Ese…. viejo loco- Dijo Ichigo enojado corriendo hacia su casa mientras Rukia le seguía<p>

Ichigo Llego agitado a su casa de ahí se paso a la clínica en la oficina de su padre

-¿Por fin te diste cuenta?-dijo en un tono serio mientras leía el periódico

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste Papá?-

-¿Hay una ley que le impida a su padre escribirle cartas a su hijo?-

-Es un mal chiste-

-Creo que se lo que está pasando, estabas buscando al autor de las carta pero ¿Con que fin?, Solo demostraste lo incompetente que eres-

-Tsk- se quejo Ichigo

Isshin se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta se detuvo cerca de su hijo -Ichigo en verdad eres…un hijo tonto- y le pico la mejilla de manera infantil, pero a si era su padre tal vez ya era alguien mayor pero se seguía comportando como un niño de vez en cuando, Isshin se volvió a sentar

-No pude evitarlo y ¿Qué les pareció?¿divertido?-

-¿¡Por qué me haces esto!-

-pero….- de repente volteo hacia una esquina haciendo que Ichigo volteara aprovechando eso Isshin se dirigió hacia Rukia, cuando Ichigo se fijo bien no Había nada, _Te engañe pensó su padre._

-Rukia ¿Qué te parece? ¿Hay algo que te moleste?-

-Gracias ya me acostumbre-

-¡Maravilloso!-

-¡VAMONOS!- Ichigo jalo a Rukia enojado y salieron de ahí

* * *

><p><strong>*Tinta invisible<strong>

**Y qué tal? Gracioso? Bueno? Malo? Pésimo? Ahí díganme acepto críticas constructivas **


End file.
